


醉后不知天在水 37

by cuipizhaji



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuipizhaji/pseuds/cuipizhaji
Kudos: 2





	醉后不知天在水 37

等夏在水被扒光了压在床头时，他才明白自己刚才说的那句话是有多么的不经过大脑。

夏一方一定是被着他偷偷研究过了！连润滑剂的盖子往哪个方向拧他都知道！

后穴被异物插入的感觉非常不美妙，他几乎都能感受到夏一方手指的长度，指甲划过内壁传来紧张的瑟缩感，他紧咬着牙，手指不自觉的攥着枕头的一角，感受身体里夏一方的手指逐渐从一根变成了两根。

他的身体还是很僵硬，夏一方俯身吻了吻他的唇角，把手抽了出来，问：“东西消过毒了吗？”

“什么……啊——”

椭圆形裹着冰凉的物什被猛地推进了他的体内，夏一方摁开开关，夏在水的腰一软，强烈的感觉到那个玩意儿开始在他体内横冲直撞起来。

不知道碰到体内的哪一个点，他突然呻吟一声，指甲死死的掐进了夏一方肩膀的肉里。

“乖，放松。”夏一方被他这副红着脸迷人的样子勾到近乎爆炸，伸手盖住他发着光的眼睛，跟着在他体内疯狂震动的玩意儿，将两根手指顶了进去。

夏在水被刺激的弓起腰身，断断续续的呻吟声扫的他心里直痒痒，恨不得立刻将手指和跳蛋抽出来，换成他自己的性器闯进去。

夏在水很紧张，把他的手指连同那颗跳蛋都绞的很紧，他越是想把体内的异物排出去，那些东西反倒是越被吸的往里。

“夏一方……”他忍不住了，搂上夏一方的脖颈，缠着声音央求道，“把东西拿出去……”

“再等等，”夏一方亲亲他的脸，抹抹他湿润的眼角，“我怕你受伤。”

“我可以了！”夏在水一口咬在他颈侧，主动伸手过去抓住夏一方的手腕，把他的手指从自己体内抽了出来，跳蛋被他推的很深，一直在震动着刺激他的为数不多的神经，湿热的内壁把物什层层叠叠的包裹起来，他够不到，只能带有讨好意味的亲了亲夏一方的唇瓣，“帮我拿出来吧……嗯？”

跳蛋被拽出来的时候被肠壁恋恋不舍的挽留，椭圆形的顶端跟穴口分开时发出一声羞耻的“啵”，体内突如其来的空虚感让他感到不适，火热的情欲已经被挑动了起来，夏在水也顾不上什么乱七八糟的羞耻情绪，长腿热情的环住夏一方的腰身邀请，早已经立起来的性器硬邦邦的戳在小腹。

两人第一次亲密接纳彼此的过程都不好受，夏在水的空虚瞬间被疼痛替代，肠壁条件反射的缩紧，小巧湿热的甬道紧紧吸附着还未全根没入的性器，令人舒爽到头皮发麻的包裹感让他差一点儿射在了夏在水的体内。

“啊……妈的，又疼又爽。”夏在水骂了脏话，第一次被开苞的感觉属实不太美妙，夏一方俯下身试图亲亲他帮他缓解疼痛，两人都生涩的像个刚出生的婴儿。

他仰起头跟夏一方接吻，舌尖亲密缠绵的无限交缠，夏一方的吻很轻，就像他平日里的为人一样，身上淡淡的香味勾的他魂牵梦绕，几乎快要沉醉在这个名为夏一方的温柔乡里。

结束一吻，双唇分开，夏一方沿着他的脖颈一点点向下吻，在白皙的皮肤上留下占有意味的淡红色吻痕，柔软的唇瓣转移到他胸前，伸出舌尖反复舔弄那两抹已经挺立起来的乳尖，把它们从原本的淡粉色舔咬成淫靡的深红，手上的动作也不含糊，握住他硬到发疼的性器一撸到底。

夏在水用洁白整齐的牙咬住下唇，堵在后穴滚烫的性器和身前的双重刺激之下，爽的他立刻要泄出身来。

“哥……你动一动啊。”一簇火花噼里啪啦的顺着他的脊椎骨一路砸下来，夏在水撑起身子去吻夏一方俊朗的眉眼，被他揽着腰肢抱坐在了腿上，使得那根勃发的性器又顺势往他体内挺进了几寸。

体内充斥的异物感让他不由自主的想要逃离，夏一方搂住他的腰，把他的手放在自己肩头，然后狠狠向上一顶。

夏在水的身子立刻软成了一滩水，抱住夏一方的脖颈在他耳边低声喘息，他尝到了做爱的甜头，动作越发大胆起来，用大腿内侧去磨蹭爱人腰侧敏感的曲线。

“哥，你今天要是不把我操死在床上……我就跟你姓。”他说，甚至主动沉下臀去接纳粗长的性器，挺着胸跟他贴在一起，快感顺着尾椎骨疯了似的攀到混沌的脑海里。

那东西拼了命的往他肠道的深处钻，他被摁在床榻上，夏一方跪在他身后，没完没了的摆弄腰臀在他体内顶弄，双手掐着他细瘦的腰，雪白的臀尖上也留下了无比暧昧的痕迹，沿着滚圆的臀瓣一直陷到大腿内侧，红肿的乳尖摩擦着身下的床单，疼痛中又夹杂着无穷无尽的快感和爽意。

他头一次知道做爱是件这么舒服的事情，他想跟夏一方做一辈子爱。

两人不眠不休的做到后半夜，夏一方最后一次把精液射进他肠道的最深处，一滴不剩的抽出来，那些乳白色的精液混着润滑剂从体内流出来，整间卧室里都被灌满了做爱后特有的味道。

夏在水果真差点儿被操死在床上，腰杆不仅直不起来，连抬抬手臂的力气都没有了，夏一方任劳任怨抱着他去洗澡，回来后帮他吹干头发，把人用被子严严实实的包起来后，又拿着遥控器把空调温度向上调了调。

躺下后，夏在水跟个皮球似的滚进他怀里，仰起头亲了亲他的下巴：“夏一方，我真的爱死你了。”

“我也是。”夏一方轻笑，摁灭了床头橙黄的灯，搂过他的腰，“睡吧。”


End file.
